Dwa pokoje współistnienia
by Hibarii
Summary: AU, nieslashowe; Dean i Castiel są studentami mieszkającymi razem. Scenki rodzajowe z cyklu - Dean egzystujący z osobliwym współlokatorem.
1. Chapter 1

Wielu ludzi sądzi, iż najgorsze sny, jakie mogą spotkać człowieka to te, w których coś ich goni. Jakaś pierwotna na atawistycznej płaszczyźnie groza ściga nieubłaganie, a człowiek bardzo, ale to bardzo chce uciec i nie potrafi. Stara się biec najszybciej jak tylko może, lecz nogi nie chcą go słuchać, jakby ktoś trzymał za nim wielki magnes, który ciągnie go w tył. A niezidentyfikowana groza jest coraz bliżej.

Jeszcze inni sądzą, iż najgorsze sny są z rangi tych… umierających. Gdy toniesz, albo ktoś do ciebie strzela, a ty budzisz się zalany potem, z sercem, które powzięło sobie za punkt honoru wyskoczenie z twojej piersi i z powidokiem bólu.

A jeszcze inni za najgorsze sny uważają takie, w których nawiedzają ich groteskowe, karykaturalne monstra, rozsiewające wokół siebie strach, przerażające samym upiornie szalonym wyglądem i żądzą mordu w oczach.

To były straszne sny.

Ale Dean był zupełnie odmiennego zdania. Wszystkie te koszmary były tylko i wyłącznie wytworem wyobraźni, niemające nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. To podświadomość, wykorzystując lęki i zdarzenia z życia, kreuje te makabryczne wizje. Najwyraźniej ludzie to urodzeni masochiści, skoro ludzki mózg sam z siebie wytwarza obrazy, których człowiek w głębi ducha się obawia.

Nie, Dean miał zupełnie inną teorię, jeżeli chodzi o sny. Osobiście uważał, że najgorsze sny, to te, gdy ktoś na niego patrzy. Uporczywie i w milczeniu wbija w niego wzrok z twarzą kamienną i nieruchomą. Dean uważał te sny za najgorsze bynajmniej nie dla tego, że budziły w nim przerażenie. O, nie. Uważał je za najgorsze, ponieważ oznaczało to, iż nie jest to tylko wytwór umysłu, a po prostu ktoś najzwyczajniej w świecie się na niego gapi. Naprawdę się gapi. Na jawie. Gdy on śpi. A to oznaczało, że nie tylko się gapi, naruszając jego prywatną, całkowicie osobistą przestrzeń, ale do tego nie zniknie, gdy Dean się obudzi.

To były najgorsze sny. Absolutnie i niepodważalnie.

Dean był w stanie wiele znieść, ale nie naruszanie jego prywatnej sfery.

Wypłynąwszy nieco ze snu, czuł niemal namacalnie, że sen o patrzeniu, tak, jak przewidywał, nie był tylko snem. Prawie czuł, jak spojrzenie pali każdą najmniejszą komórkę jego ciała i jest to tak drażniące zjawisko, jak sugestia, że coś człowieka swędzi i po prostu _musi _się podrapać, bo inaczej oszaleje. Dean żałował, że nie może się podrapać, a najlepiej to wydrapać te patrzące na niego oczy i wywalić je za drzwi. Na bogów, jeszcze dobrze się nie obudził, a już był skrajnie sfrustrowany! Postanowił jednak, że nie da sobą rządzić paranoicznym odruchom i po prostu zignoruje patrzące oczy i w dalszym ciągu będzie spał. Patrzące oczy jednak nie znikały, a Dean czuł się coraz gorzej z ich drażniącą obecnością.

Poruszył się, obracając na bok, a plecami do patrzących oczu, mając nadzieję, że to je zniechęci do patrzenia. A skąd.

- Dean.

Dean zacisnął szczękę i zmarszczył bardzo groźnie brwi, jednak milczał z równą uporczywością, z jaką oczy na niego patrzyły.

- Dean. Śpisz?

- Nie, do cholery, podziwiam wzroki na powiekach.

I szlag trafił opanowanie.

- Dean, brałeś coś?

A kysz siło nieczysta!

- Nie – burknął, wbijając twarz w poduszkę.

- Dlaczego więc widzisz wzorki na powiekach? Dean, powieki nie mają wzorków, chyba, że coś brałeś. Pewny jesteś, że tego nie zrobiłeś?

Jęknął w duchu, naciągając kołdrę na głowę. Za co bogowie tak go nienawidzą? Przecież nikogo nie zabił (w każdym razie jeszcze), jest uprzejmy dla innych jak uczyła go mama (chyba, że ktoś mu działa na nerwy), nie wykorzystuje niewinnych dziewic (no chyba, że same bardzo tego chcą), uczy się pilnie (jak ma czas) i generalnie jest spokojnym, opanowanym człowiekiem, który absolutnie nie zasługuje na żadną karę z niebios. Dlaczego więc niebiosa tak bardzo go karzą?

- Dean?

Będzie ignorował. Tak, ignorowanie zniechęca ludzi, sprawia, że czują się niepewnie i prędzej czy później odpuszczają, a Dean stanie się mistrzem w ignorowaniu!

- Dean. Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać…

Dean prychnął głośno spod swojego kołdrowego azylu, a głos na chwilę umilkł. Przez chwilę cieszył się i miał prawdziwą nadzieję, że w końcu nieproszony głos pójdzie sobie w cholerę i da mu święty spokój. Jednakże, nie powinien był zapominać, że jego współlokator ma drażniąca tendencje do drążenia tematu, aż nie uzyska satysfakcjonujących go wyjaśnień.

- Dean, mamy problem.

- Jeżeli znowu cieknie spod wanny to przyjdź później.

- Cieknie spod wanny?

- A nie cieknie?

- Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem. A ty?

- Co ja?

- Sprawdzałeś?

- A wyglądam, jakbym sprawdzał? – warknął w poduszkę, wbijając zirytowany wzrok w kolorowe paski kołdry.

- Nie. Wyglądasz jakbyś spał.

- Bingo, stary! – parsknął ironicznie.

- Ale Dean, jeżeli cieknie spod wanny, trzeba to sprawdzić.

- Nie cieknie spod wanny!

- A skąd wiesz? Powiedziałeś, że nie sprawdzałeś. A jak znowu zalejemy sąsiadów?

Głos umilkł raptownie, gdy Dean jęknął, tym razem całkowicie na głos.

- Dean, dobrze się czujesz?

- Wyśmienicie!

- Dean, bo mamy inny problem.

- Cas, do licha, daj się człowiekowi wyspać!

- Dean, ale to jest ważne.

Dean odrzucił z rozmachem kołdrę i spojrzał wkurzony na swojego współlokatora. Castiel stał w progu drzwi do jego sypialni w szarym szlafroku, spod którego wyzierała sprana koszulka z głową Einsteina. W jednej dłoni trzymał swój kubek w muchomory, z którego zawsze pijał, a w drugiej karton mleka.

Ciemne brwi Castiela uniosły się w lekkim zdziwieniu.

- Co jest takie ważne, że przychodzisz tutaj i przeszkadzasz mi w spaniu? – spytał twardo i dosadnie.

- Przeszkodziłem ci? – spytał z nutą niepewności w głosie i Dean wiedział, że tylko chwila dzieli Castiela od wyjścia z jego pokoju, a on już nigdy nie dowie się, co było takie ważne, że spełnił się jego najgorszy koszmar. Paranoiczna uprzejmość współlokatora była momentami jeszcze gorszą klątwą od snów o patrzeniu.

- Nie – warknął. – Mów, o co chodzi.

Intensywnie niebieskie oczy, tak cholernie wkurwiająco uważne, patrzyły na niego nieruchomo. Gdyby Castiel był kotem, Dean miałby obawy, czy ten właśnie nie przyczaił się do ataku na jego osobę. Dean nie cierpiał tych nieczytelnych spojrzeń.

Castiel uniósł karton mleka, który trzymał w dłoni.

- Skończyło nam się mleko do kawy.

.

* * *

.

Dean nie był człowiekiem niecierpliwym. To znaczy… Kłamstwo, Dean był człowiekiem bardzo niecierpliwym, gdy coś go skrajnie denerwowało. Jednakże w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy, jak zauważył, wykształcił w sobie chyba cierpliwość na poziomie anielskim. W każdym razie jeżeli chodzi o tolerowanie dziwnych, pokręconych zachowań innych ludzi. Poświęcając czas na refleksje nad samym sobą uznał, że obcowanie z tak niecodziennym… tworem, jakim był jego współlokator sprawia, że zamienia się stopniowo w oazę spokoju, w opokę i twierdzę niewzruszoną, cholera jego mać. Dean był pewny tego na sto procent i założyłby się nawet o swoją ukochaną Impalę, że dziwniejszego i bardziej ześwirowanego człowieka jak Castiel nie ma na tym świecie. A Dean w przyszłości popełni tak ciężki grzech, że bogowie już teraz każą mu za niego pokutować. Innego wyjścia po prostu nie było.

To znaczy, patrząc ogólnikowo, Castiel, jako współlokator, nie był aż taki zły i nie do zniesienia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był po prostu… dziwakiem, który co i rusz wprowadzał Deana w stan permanentnego zdziwienia lub irytacji. Och, sam nie był święty, miał swoje własne, być może przeszkadzające komuś zwyczaje, jak ręczniki zostawiane na podłodze w łazience, niezakręcona tubka pasty do zębów czy rosnąca w zlewie góra kubków po kawie. A do tego, mimo towarzyskiego życia, cenił sobie swoją własną nietykalność i przestrzeń osobistą. Każdy miał jakieś swoje bziki. Lecz Castiel wydawał się być osobą kompletnie oderwaną od rzeczywistości, którą jest w stanie zdziwić spadający z drzewa liść. A Dean czasem przestawał nadążać nad tokiem myślowym współlokatora, który chyba posiadał dodatkową płaszczyznę postrzegania, a pozbawiony był tych podstawowych.

Dean pocieszał się jednak, że zawsze mógł trafić gorzej i mieszkać pod jednym dachem z jakimś psychopatą czy zboczeńcem. Świadomość, że nie jest napadany we własnym łóżku, działała zdecydowanie na korzyść Castiela. Cas nie był złym gościem, był po prostu dziwny i z tą dziwnością Dean musiał nauczyć się żyć.

Szło mu chyba nawet całkiem nieźle, stwierdził w myślach, kładąc siatkę z zakupami na blacie kredensu.

- Kupiłeś mleko?

Dean zamknął oczy, zaciskając z całej siły szczękę i powtarzając sobie w myślach, że odwrócenie się i zdzielenie współlokatora jest jak najbardziej niewskazane.

- Dean. Kupiłeś?

- Cas. Odsuń się.

- Och… - mruknął Castiel, odsuwając się natychmiast o dwa kroki. – Twoja paranoja. Przepraszam.

_Jego paranoja?_, zirytował się w myślach Dean. Kto tu ma paranoje, stary.

- Masz. – Wyciągnął dwa kartony mleka. – I mnie też zrób. Ja idę pod prysznic, którego nie zdążyłem wziąć, bo ktoś chciał kawę z mlekiem – powiedział z naciskiem kierując się do łazienki.

- Dean, mogłeś powiedzieć, że nie pójdziesz – odezwał się spokojnie Castiel. – Poszedłbym…sam. Hm.

- Żebyś się zgubił na pierwszym zakręcie? Nie, dzięki, stary, nie zamierzam cię szukać po całym mieście. I pamiętaj o cukrze! – zawołał, zatrzaskując drzwi łazienki.

Serio, Dean nie spotkał jeszcze człowieka tak roztargnionego jak Cas. Jego trzeba było na okrągło pilnować. A gdyby Dean sam nie poszedł po to cholerne mleko to tak, Castiel by poszedł i na pewno wrócił bez mleka i dopiero po kilku godzinach. Czasem zastanawiał się, jak mu się udaje dotrzeć w jednym kawałku na uczelnie. Ten facet nie nadawał się do życia w świecie ludzi. Dean najwyraźniej przyciągał dziwacznych geniuszy pokroju jego własnego brata. Sammy też wiecznie potrzebował jego pomocy i gdyby nie czujne oko starszego brata, jak nic wyrósłby z niego mazgaj. Był tego stuprocentowo pewny. Geniusze po prostu tak mają. A on najwyraźniej ma zakodowane, by czuwać nad takimi wybrykami natury.

Dean doskonale pamiętał, jak zaczęła się jego znajomość z Casem. Po roku mieszkania w akademiku, własne mieszkanie i dzielenie łazienki z góra dwiema osobami wydawało mu się największym szczytem jego marzeń. A niepozornie wyglądające ogłoszenie na tablicy studenckich informacji było jak boskie objawienie. Blisko uczelni, jeden współlokator, niski czynsz – no czyż to nie był boży palec? W tamtej chwili Dean był przekonany, że nikt nie ma takiego szczęścia jak on i nikogo bogowie tak bardzo nie kochają jak jego. Co prawda potencjalny współlokator brzmiał dość enigmatycznie przez telefon, jednak w tamtym czasie był przekonany, że wszystko da się znieść za możliwość posiadania własnej łazienki i przede wszystkim lodówki. Dean lubił ludzi, lubił imprezy i ogólnie dobre towarzystwo, ale są pewne sfery, których nikt nie ma prawa tykać. Tak jak umówił się z gościem, stawił się pod drzwiami mieszkania kilka minut po dziewiątej, by mieszkanie obejrzeć, poznać współlokatora i, na co miał szczerą nadzieję, wprowadzić się.

- Cześć – przywitał się z wahaniem, gdy drzwi otworzył wyraźnie zaspany chłopak, w szlafroku i z nieco nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.

Przez chwilę po prostu gapili się na siebie, a Dean czuł się coraz bardziej niewygodnie.

- Przyjechałem za wcześnie? – spytał, unosząc brew, choć dobrze wiedział, że jest nawet po czasie.

- Nie – mruknął lakonicznie, robiąc mu przejście w drzwiach. – Czekałem na ciebie.

_Och, serio?,_ pomyślał nieco ironicznie Dean, wchodząc do środka. Mieszkanie mieściło się w starej kamienicy na drugim piętrze, a wyżej, na poddaszu, znajdowała się tylko suszarnia. Mieszkanie było ładne, wyremontowane, ale mocno… bezosobowe. Wszystko było czyste i pedantyczne, jakby nikt tutaj nie mieszkał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do zboczeń na punkcie porządku, mieszkając lata ze swoim porządnym bratem.

- Coś do picia?

Dean wzdrygnął się i obrócił błyskawicznie, czując czyjąś obecność za plecami. Za blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego nieruchomo, a Dean po raz kolejny poczuł się nieswojo pod tak uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie, dzięki – mruknął. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć, co było cholernie deprymujące zwłaszcza, że on _zawsze_ wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Możesz zobaczyć swój pokój. Jest tam. – Wskazał ręką, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał samemu go pokazywać. I dobrze, Dean naprawdę czuł się dziwnie w obecności chłopaka. On zdecydowanie był dziwakiem. A jak wielkim, dowiedział się parę minut później, gdy siedząc w jednym z foteli czytał umowę, którą miał podpisać, jeżeli zdecydowany był się wprowadzić.

- Coś jest niezrozumiałe? – spytał głosem dziwnie odległym, gdy Dean od kilku minut, z zapewne dziwną miną, czytał ustęp o poinformowaniu współlokatora o swoich dewiacjach seksualnych.

- Nie jestem zboczeńcem – powiedział poirytowanym tonem.

- To dobrze. – Chłopak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Ludzie mają różne preferencje. Nie ze wszystkimi chciałbym mieszkać, rozumiesz.

Dean kiwnął głową, zastanawiając się, kto tu mieszkał przed nim, skoro w umowie pojawiają się takie ustępy. Był w stanie zrozumieć te o używkach, porach korzystania z toalety, potrzebach organizacji domowych imprez czy o dniu używania pralki, choć i je uważał za przesadzone, jeżeli nie idiotyczne. Dean już dawno doszedł do jednego wniosku – Castiel był dziwakiem z wyraźną nerwicą natręctw. Ale mógł trafić gorzej, niż roztargniony geniusz. Z takimi potrafił sobie radzić.

Teraz, gdy mieszkał z Casem już prawie pół roku, zdołał się przyzwyczaić do wielu dziwactw współlokatora. Castiel był pełnym sprzeczności typem człowieka, który miłował literaturę i często siedział z nosem w książkach różnego pochodzenia, które czytał nie tylko w ramach studiów literackich a także dla własnej, najwyraźniej, przyjemności. Jakby tego było mało, mając wyraźnie literackie zacięcie, studiował na drugim kierunku fizykę teoretyczną. Urocza mieszanka i Dean był przekonany, że miejsce, gdzie tak naprawdę powinien się Castiel znaleźć, był Wydział Filozofii, bo jeżeli w dzisiejszych czasach istnieliby prawdziwi filozofowie, wyglądaliby i zachowywali się dokładnie jak Cas. Castiel miał bardzo wszechstronne zainteresowania, o czym Dean przekonał się podczas jednego z myszkowania w jego osobistej biblioteczce. Były tam książki z zakresu fizyki, filozofii, teologii, mnóstwo poezji i literatury tak różnych gatunków, że Dean nawet nie miał pojęcia, że aż tyle ich jest. A do tego Cas był świrem gier komputerowych. No prawdziwy i żywy nerd. Jeżeli nie siedział nad nową książką, komiksem albo pracą jakiegoś nieznanego fizyka, całkowicie pochłaniał go komputer. Z tego, co nawet wiedział, był stałym beta-testerem tworów komputerowych, które jeszcze nie wyszły.

A co najważniejsze – miłował muzykę klasyczną.

Dean lubił muzykę, zwłaszcza starego, dobrego rocka, ale jeszcze nie spotkał osoby, która z takim namaszczeniem oddawała się słuchaniu. Zdarzało się czasem, że Cas pojawiał się w kuchni z odtwarzaczem, mruczał pod nosem „Beethoven" z natchnioną miną mędrca i oddalał się do swojego pokoju z herbatnikiem w dłoni.

Dean czasem nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać czy płakać nad swoim mocno nieżyciowym współlokatorem.

Castiel nie był tylko roztargnionym facetem, ale naprawdę był geniuszem. Bystrym i piekielnie inteligentnym, o czym przekonał się w czasie kilku rozmów, w które udało się chłopaka wciągnąć. Ponad to, jak mówił indeks Casa, poniżej cztery i pół nie schodził. Drugi Sammy mu się trafił. On naprawdę był jakiś przeklęty.

Dean często zastanawiał się, czy Cas ma jakiś przyjaciół, prócz książek i gier, gdyż nikt nigdy go nie odwiedzał i nie widział, by z kimkolwiek rozmawiał przez telefon. Na uczelni był jednym z tych studentów, z których ci mniej zdolni sobie pokpiwali, a tacy jak on, Dean, jawnie drażnili i dokuczali. Być może gdyby z nim nie mieszkał, sam by sobie z niego żartował razem z kolegami? Ale Dean bądź co bądź znał Casa i nie widział potrzeby, by dokuczać mu z powodu jego dziwactw, które były absolutnie nieszkodliwe i czasem nawet zabawne. Tak po przyjacielsku. Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął uważać chłopaka za swojego kumpla, aczkolwiek nie był przekonany, czy Cas poświęcił choć sekundę na to, by w jakiś sposób określić swój stosunek do niego.

W każdym razie w genach Deana było najwyraźniej zapisane branie pod skrzydła nienadających się do życia w społeczeństwie geniuszów i tak też robił. Cas stał się kimś w rodzaju drugiego młodszego brata, którego trzeba wprowadzić w brutalne życie i nauczyć jak najszybciej samoobrony i sztuczek na przetrwanie i zdobycie pozycji.

- Cas?

Castiel oderwał zamyślone spojrzenie od szafki i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na kolegę.

Dean zarzucił na ramiona wilgotny ręcznik, którym wycierał włosy i uniósł brew, przenosząc spojrzenie na ręce Casa. Castiel podążył za jego wzrokiem i przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się na dłonie, w których trzymał kromkę chleba i nóż.

- Chciałem zrobić kanapkę – wyjaśnił.

- Widać, wierz mi – parsknął. – Aż dziw, że masz jeszcze wszystkie place.

- Dlaczego miałbym nie mieć palców? – Cas zmarszczył brwi.

- Nieważnie – mruknął Dean, wywracając oczami i biorąc do ręki kubek z przygotowaną kawą.

- Jesteś pewny, że zamierzasz kontynuować to dzieło kulinarne? – spytał po chwili zdawkowym tonem, gdy Cas gapił się bez celu na kanapkę. Castiel popatrzył na Deana nieruchomo, po czym ostrożnie i bez słowa odłożył kanapkę i nóż na blat i poszedł usiąść na swoje miejsce w kącie między ścianą a stołem.

Dean ukrył rozbawiony uśmiech, upijając łyk kawy i, włączając radio, zabrał się za robienie śniadania. To była kolejna z wielu niespisanych umów, jakie zawarli w trakcie miesięcy spędzonych pod jednym dachem.

Gdy Dean się wprowadził, cieszył się na myśl, że wreszcie lodówka będzie miejscem bardziej prywatnym i nikt mu nie będzie wyżerał jedzenia, a już zwłaszcza bez pytania i bez możliwości znalezienia winowajcy, by mu dokumentnie wklepać. Znikające jedzenie było czymś, co potrafiło mu spieprzyć dzień na samym początku. Głodny Dean, to wkurwiony Dean i o tym świat nie powinien zapominać. Jeżeli spodziewał się, że będzie miał ten problem z Casem – mylił się dokumentnie.

Cas po prostu nie jadał.

To znaczy jadał. Racje żywnościowe dla małego pisklaka, a Dean przeżył wstrząs, jak można nie umrzeć, mając w lodówce tylko kilka jogurtów, a w szafce herbatniki. Dean wielokrotnie przeklinał swój opiekuńczy instynkt, który wpoiła mu mama, a który dzięki młodszemu bratu znacznie się pogłębiał, gdyż widząc tę lodówkową tragedię stał się, kuźwa jego mać, pieprzoną gosposią. Jak baba. Brakowało mu tylko różowego fartuszka, a na pewno wyrosłyby mu cycki. No, ale przecież nie mógł patrzeć, jak jego patykowaty współlokator zdycha z głosu, prawda?

Och, Castiel oczywiście nie widział problemu. Jego nastawiony na rzeczy wielkie umysł nie ogarniał takich podstawowych rzeczy jak jedzenie, by podtrzymać funkcje życiowe. Tym kimś, kto pilnował, by chłopak chodź raz dziennie zjadł coś więcej niż mleczno-jogurtową pacieję, stał się Dean. Z początku go to wkurwiało i przeklinał sam siebie, że przejmuje się jakimś kretynem bardziej niż on sam przejmuje się sobą. Jednak jedna wizyta w sklepie z Castielem wystarczyła, by Dean wykształcił w sobie poczucie misji dziejowej – nie dopuszczenie, by współlokator umarł z głodu. Zagubienie na twarzy Casa w momencie przekroczenie progu sklepu na zawsze wykreśliło go z listy osób potrafiących sobie radzić w społeczeństwie.

Ten układ szybko zmienił się w swego rodzaju rytuał. Dean gotował, a Cas siedział cicho w swoim kącie pod ścianą sącząc kawę, którą wcześniej dla nich przygotował. Jedyne, co Cas naprawdę potrafił robić przydatnego to kawa. A odkąd dzięki Deanowi nauczył się pijać kawę z mlekiem! Nawet piana, którą czasem robił, był szczytem ideału, którego Dean nigdy nie byłby w stanie stworzyć. Oczywiście, Dean nie zamierzał dawać się wykorzystywać, co to, to nie, ale Cas po prostu nie nadawał się do żadnej roboty. Same ziemniaki obierał w tak idealny sposób, że gdyby chcieli się doczekać obiadu, prędzej zastałaby ich apokalipsa. A Dean nie chciał zdychać głodny.

Talerz z górą kanapek wylądował na stole, a Castiel wymruczał krótkie podziękowania. Dean wywracając oczami ruszył do kuchenki, chcąc nastawić wodę na kolejną kawę. Castiel zawsze dziękował uroczyście, jakby Dean robił nie wiadomo co. Cas nie był wymagającym człowiekiem, a skoro Dean sam zamierzał jeść, równie dobrze mógł się tym podzielić. Przecież nie będzie jadł, a chłopak patrzył. Dean nie był mistrzem kuchni, był raczej w tym kiepski i potrafił zrobić tylko kilka najprostszych rzeczy, ale Cas raczej nie miał zbyt wysokich standardów, skoro do tej pory odżywał się samymi jogurtami.

- Dean.

- Hmm? – mruknął, szukając cukru.

- Dlaczego tu nie ma majonezu?

Dean uderzył się głową w szafkę.

Kurwa. Człowiek bez wielkich potrzeb? Jasne. Daj mu kanapki z majonezem, to potem będziesz je robić do końca swojego nędznego życia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean nie lubił lutego z wielu powodów. To właśnie w lutym jego kochany pies został przejechany przez motocyklistę (a to był naprawdę kochany pies), w lutym długonoga kapitan cheerleaderek dała mu spektakularnego kosza dla jakiegoś kujona (a tego do dziś Dean nie był w stanie pojąć) i to właśnie w lutym wszystko wyglądało, jakby zostało wysrane przez śnieżno-błotnego olbrzyma. Serio, luty był paskudnie okropnym miesiącem, którego szczerze nie znosił. Co więcej, jakby nie dość było nieszczęść, luty był największym świętem słodko-różowo-serduszkowej miłości, od której można było się malowniczo porzygać. Och, oczywiście, niejednokrotnie wykorzystywał walentynkowe amory, aby po obściskiwać się w kanciapie woźnego i pomacać kilka cycków. Dean bardzo lubił ten aspekt walentynek. Z wiekiem jednak płeć żeńska robiła się… absurdalnie nachalna. Tak nachalna, że nawet on, Dean, czuł nieustanne zagrożenie swojej cnoty. No dobrze, może nie cnoty, ale ilość bombardującej go na każdym kroku lukrowej miłości naprawdę przyprawiał go o dreszcze przerażenia. Zwłaszcza, gdy dostawał walentynkę od dwa razy większej dziewczyny z klasy sportowej trenującej judo. Do dziś na to wspomnienie oblewał go zimny pot, a jego koledzy wyli z radości.

Nie, Dean stanowczo znielubił walentynki i w każdym następnym roku szukał bezpiecznego schronienia, aby przetrwać ten huragan kobiecych hormonów.

- Dean. Co ty robisz w toalecie?

Dean podniósł wzrok znad telefonu, na którym grał w sudoku i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Castiel patrzył na niego z uprzejmym wyrazem zainteresowania na twarzy.

- Siedzę – wymruczał, wracając do gry.

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

- A dlaczego akurat w szkolnej łazience? Dean, na korytarzu są ławki, tam można siedzieć.

- Chce mi się siedzieć w kiblu, to sobie będę siedział w kiblu, jasne? – burknął zirytowany, marszcząc brwi. Szlag, tutaj nie może być czwórka, czwórka jest już na tym poziomie. Hmmm, skoro nie tutaj, to tylko i wyłącznie tu… Kurwa. Tutaj też nie może.

- Dean…

- Przeszkadzasz – powiedział niecierpliwie, przesuwając palcem po ekranie telefonu i szukając miejsca, gdzie popełnił błąd.

- Przepraszam. Ale dlaczego tak w ogóle tutaj siedzisz? – spytał, podchodząc do kolegi.

- Lubię – mruknął.

Castiel wyglądał na nieco skonfundowanego.

- Lubisz siedzieć… w publicznej toalecie?

Wahanie w głosie kolegi sprawiło, ze Dean spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

- U was w szkole nigdy nie siedziało się w kiblu? Nie paliliście fajek? Albo nie macaliście dziewczyn?

Brwi Castiela zbiegły się.

- Nie, w mojej szkole nie siedziało się w toalecie. Ani nie paliło. Ani…nie macało dziewczyn?

Dean parsknął śmiechem, wracając go gry.

- Zatem straciłeś połowę życia, przyjacielu!

- Nie czuję się, jakbym nie miał połowy życia – zaprzeczył.

- Domyślam się – zaśmiał się. – Siadaj, stary, trzeba nadrobić zaległości.

Castiel rozejrzał się niepewnie.

- No nie gap się, tylko siadaj! Nic ci się nie stanie, jak posadzisz kościsty zadek na podłodze. Cholerni geniusze – mruknął go siebie, dodając kolejne cyfry na planszy gry.

- Dean, ale za chwilę zaczynają się zajęcia.

- To nadrobimy też wagary. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jeszcze nie byliśmy razem na wagarach.

- Ja nigdy nie byłem na wagarach – poprawił Castiel.

Dean spojrzał na niego znad telefonu, hamując śmiech.

- Serio? No, stary, haha, pobiłeś nawet mojego brata, a to coś znaczy! Siadaj i nie gadaj! – Kiwnął głową na miejsce obok siebie. Castiel z wahaniem usiadł pod ścianą.

- Dean, powiesz mi dlaczego…

- Wziąłeś coś do żarcia? – Wszedł mu w słowo. – Ja prawie zaspałem i kompletnie zapominałem o czymkolwiek, a zaraz umrę.

- Przykro mi, ja też nic nie zabrałem – odpowiedział, zerkając na telefon Deana.

- Cholera, to będziemy konać z głodu – jęknął z żalem.

- Piątka powinna być tutaj, nie tam. – Cas wskazał palcem właściwe pole.

- Jak nie tut… Dobra, nie tutaj – burknął.

- Dean, dlaczego…

- Ej, ale patrz, ta piątka nie może być tutaj, ha!

- Bo ta druga powinna być wyżej.

- Och.

- Na pewno nie powinniśmy iść na zajęcia? – spytał, patrząc z uwagą na ekranik telefonu Deana. - Tutaj daj szóstkę.

- Gdzieee tam, raz nie pójdziesz, to ci się nic nie stanie. Cholera, a co teraz?

- Daj to na chwilę. – Wyjął telefon z jego ręki. – Dean, powiesz mi, dlaczego siedzimy w toalecie zamiast na zajęciach?

- Tylko mi nie zepsuj gry! Tak daleko na tym poziomie jeszcze nie zaszedłem.

- Dean – mruknął z naciskiem Castiel, nie odrywając spojrzenia od telefonu, a Dean wywrócił oczami. – Co tu robimy?

- Ukrywamy się, zadowolony? – warknął, osuwając się nieco po ścianie i wbijając spojrzenie w sufit.

- Przed kim? – Cas zmarszczył brwi.

- Długa historia – wymruczał.

- Zdaje się, że mamy czas.

- Cas…

- Słucham cię, Dean.

- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, jak cię proszę.

- Przepraszam. Ciekawi mnie po prostu, dlaczego chowamy się w męskiej publicznej toalecie, to wszystko. Jeszcze nigdy się nie ukrywałem, a już zwłaszcza w takim miejscu. Nawiasem mówiąc, mogłeś wybrać takie, gdzie ładniej pachnie, Dean.

- Cas.

- Tak?

- Czy ty się nabijasz?

- Ja? Ależ skąd. Nie wiem, dlaczego przyszło ci to do głowy. To było by wysoce nieuprzejme, prawda?

- Cholerna prawda. Lepiej tego nie rób.

- Zapamiętam sobie.

- Zapamiętaj.

- Wyjaśnisz mi teraz, przed czym się chowasz? – spytał spokojnie, oddając Deanowi telefon.

Dean spojrzał chmurnie na ekran, gdzie strzelały fajerwerki wokół napisu „Congratulation!".

- Już mówiłem, to długa historia – wyburczał.

- Zacznij od początku.

- Od początku? Nienawidzę lutego, Cas.

.

* * *

.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie idziesz?

Castiel oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na stojącego w korytarzu przed lustrem Deana.

- Słucham? – spytał nieco zdezorientowany.

Dean wywrócił oczami. No tak, Cas w swoim świecie…

- Pytałem, czy jesteś pewien, że nie idziesz – powtórzył cierpliwie, sięgając po kurtkę.

- Dean, już mówiłem, że ten rodzaj… zabaw studenckich znajduje się daleko poza moimi potrzebami – wyjaśnił wstając od stołu, zabierając książkę i kubek w muchomory. – Po resztą czytam i chciałbym to skończyć jeszcze dzisiaj.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na książkę trzymaną przez kolegę.

- Znowu czytasz fantastyczne pierdoły? Cas, zejdź na ziemię, zresztą już to czytałeś – zauważył, zerkając w lustro i poprawiając kurtkę.

- To jest Tolkien, Dean, mistrz największego arcydzieła na świecie i czytałem pierwszą część, to jest druga – wyjaśnił nieco urażonym tonem głosu. – I nie jest to zwykła fantastyka, problemy moralno-egzystencjonalne, które porusza Tolkien…

- Dobra, dobra! – Dean machnął lekceważąco ręką, a Cas umilkł, marszcząc brwi. – Nie chcesz iść, czaję. Ale nadal nie kapuję, dlaczego wolisz czytać książki o krasnoludkach.

- Dean, to nie jest książka o krasnoludkach tylko o hobbitach – poprawił z wyższością i oburzeniem. – I o pierścieniu, tak dla ścisłości, symbolu władzy. Aczkolwiek są tam też krasnoludy – dodał zamyślony.

Dean wykonał mentalne uderzenie w ścianę. Czemu jeszcze się nie nauczył, że wchodzenia w rozmowy z Casem, zawsze uruchomia Casa, zapalonego nerda…

- Nie ważne, krasnoludki czy inne jednorożce, mniejsza z tym. Jak nie chcesz iść to trudno, idę sam. Wrócę późno.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem, doceniam, że mnie informujesz i…

- Idę! – zawołał Dean, łapiąc za klamkę. – Zamknij, żeby nas nie okradli.

- Miłej zabawy i Dean, jeszcze jedno.

- Tak? – Obrócił się i spojrzał na kolegę.

- Dean, Tolkien nie pisze o jednorożcach – wyjaśnił poważnym tonem Cas, kręcąc głową.

.

* * *

.

Każdy w swoim życiu spotkał wiele rodzajów schodów. Kręte, drewniane, marmurowe, kamienne, stalowe, mniej lub bardziej strome. Schodów jest tak wiele, jak wielka jest wyobraźnia ludzkości. Bez schodów właściwie trudno wyobrazić sobie życie, gdy budynki rosną wciąż w górę i w górę.

Dean nigdy nie zastanawiał się na schodami. Ani jedna z jego myśli nie została poświęcona temu znamienitemu tworowi ludzkiemu. W każdym razie do czasu, aż nie wylądował na nich na czworaka. Ooo, oglądanie schodów z tej perspektywy zmieniało absolutnie wszystko. W człowieku rósł naturalny i jak najprawdziwszy respekt. Schody… Schody to był ten rodzaj istnienia, który mógł być naprawdę pomocnym sprzymierzeńcem, albo najgorszym z wrogów. Nie można było lekceważyć schodów, albowiem ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz miał arcywroga. A mieć schody za wroga… To najgorsze, co może spotkać człowieka, zwłaszcza tego, który wraca z imprezy.

Schody, które z nieznanych Deanowi powodów zapragnęły stać się jego nemezis, były wykonane z jakiegoś kamienia, który tu i tam był nierówny i wysłużony już przez pokolenia. Pełne jakiś niezidentyfikowanych brudnych ciapek, a do tego zimne jak lód. I twarde. Twarde jak skała, kolana zaświadczą. A jakby tego było mało, dwoiły się i troiły w jego oczach, doprowadzając jego żołądek niemal do szaleństwa.

- Przestańcie się ruszać – jęknął, ni to do siebie, ni to do schodów, macając ręką poręcz. Schody jednak były niewrażliwe na deanowe prośby i w dalszym ciągu hasały sobie wbrew wszelkim prawom fizyki.

Dean z niemałym trudem przywrócił się do pozycji stojącej i w myślach starał się policzyć ilość schodów, przez które jeszcze będzie musiał przebrnąć. Rachunek jednak cały czas się mylił, gdyż co i rusz z zaskoczenia wyskakiwał jeszcze jeden mały schodek, którego wcześniej nie było i gdy Dean zaczynał od początku liczenie, ten po prostu znikał. Jebane schody, spalić je na stosie wszystkie.

Dean porzucił liczenie schodów stwierdzając, że dojdzie jak dojdzie i bez sensu liczyć schody, które uwzięły się, a żeby robić mu najwyraźniej na złość.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, gdyż wydawało mu się, że ściany zaczęły ruch kołowy wokół niego, a tego jego żołądek nie byłby w stanie znieść. To była jedna z tych rzeczy na świecie, których był absolutnie i niepodważalnie pewien. Nie, bo nie. Ściany mają pozostać na miejscu, a jego żołądek ma nie podskakiwać. Koniec pieśni.

Dean podjął wędrówkę w górę przeklętych schodów, stawiając ostrożnie stopy na chwiejnych stopniach i trzymając się kurczowo poręczy. Nucił pod nosem Metallicę, a żeby jego myśli nie dały się zwieść podstępnym schodom i nie był pewien, ale chyba mu to pomogło, bo oto nagle stał przed drzwiami do mieszkania i szukał kluczy. Których nigdzie, absolutnie nigdzie nie było. No to pięknie. Przecież on nie da rady wejść przez okno!

Spokojnie, stary, jedna kieszeń, druga kieszeń, trzecia, czwarta… kurwa jego zasrana mać! Nie ma.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech, prostując się jak struna i zapukał do drzwi. A potem zapukał jeszcze raz trochę mocniej, a właściwie to walnął w drzwi tak, że nawet nieboszczyk by się obudził. Nie miał też siły, by dłużej wytrzymać idealnie prosto i oparł się ciężko o ścianę. O mamusiu kochana, gdzie ty jesteś, gdy twój syn tak cię potrzebuje?

Drzwi otworzyły się i Dean byłby rozpłakał się z radości, gdyby no, nie był Deanem, który nie płacze na widok otwierających się drzwi. Co to to nie, aż tak źle jeszcze z nim było.

- Dean?

Dean uchwycił się pewniej ściany, o którą się opierał i spojrzał na stojącego w progu Castiela, który patrzył na niego ze szczerym zdumieniem na tej swojej wiecznie zamyślonej twarzy. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, prostując się dzielnie.

- Cześć.. em… Cas? – wyszczerzył się i stwierdziwszy, że jednak nie utrzyma się sam, ponownie oparł się ramieniem o ścianę. – Chyba… zgubiłem klucze.

Castiel zamrugał i otworzył szerzej drzwi, robiąc mu przejście. Dean zebrał się w sobie i postąpił krok do przodu, chcąc wejść do środka. Schody, progi, wycieraczki, wszędzie przeklęte pułapki, psia jego mać!

- Stoję! Stoję! – wybełkotał, gdy ręce Casa w ostatniej chwili uchroniły go od namiętnego pocałunku z podłogą.

- Dean, co się…

- Zaatakowały mnie! – poskarżył się, chwiejnie opierając się o ścianę.

- Kto cię zaatakował? – spytał poważnie Castiel, zamykając zamki drzwi i patrząc z wyraźnym niepokojem na kolegę. – Dean, gdzie masz kurtkę?

- Tam… gdzieś… - Dean zamachał rękami w powietrzu w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

- Dean, co się…

- Zaatakowały mnie! – zawołał ponownie. – Musiałem… walczyć! O cholera, hamburger…

- Kto cię zaatakował? Jaki hamburger? Dean, to nie jest śmieszne…

- Czuję go…

- Kogo?

- Hamburgera. W żołądku. – Dean uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- Dean, ale kto…

- Napadły mnie! Cholera, pieprzone, na stos z nimi, kutafony jedne zasrane niemyte…

- Dean, o czym ty…

- Wojownicze… o rany…

- Co?

- Schody!

- Jakie schody? – zdziwił się szczerze Cas.

- Wojownicze! – zaśmiał się.

- Wojownicze schody?

- Wojownicze schody ninja! Zaatakowały mnie! Mówię ci Cas, broń się przed nimi. – Złapał za poły szlafroka kolegi i potrząsnął nim. – Cas, to ukryte zasrańce… Zakamfumlo… Zamkuflo... folo…

- Zakamuflowane. Dean, bredzisz. Chodź lepiej….

- CAS! Co ty, nigdy nie oglądałeś wojowniczych schodów… żółwi…wiów… ninja? – spytał z powagą, patrząc nieco błędnym wzrokiem w oczy kolegi.

- Nie, Dean, nie oglądałem – odpowiedział, łapiąc dłonie zaciśnięte na jego szlafroku i próbując je odciągnąć do siebie.

- Żałuj, stary, żałuj – mruknął, opierając czoło na ramieniu Castiela i wzdychając ciężko. – Cas, spać mi się chce…

- Mnie też. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię…

- Obudziłem cię! – zawołał dramatycznie. – Cas, przyjacielu kochany ty mój bracie jedyny drugi w kolejce…

- Dean!

Dean zamrugał, kręcąc głową, próbując zogniskować wzrok na Castielu. Chyba pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby Cas podniósł głos.

- Tak, tato? Przepraszam, idę do swojego pokoju – wybełkotał, salutując i obracając się w kierunku swojej sypialni.

Castiel westchnął ciężko i podążył za nim.

Dean jednak poczuł, że sypialnia oddala się od niego im bardziej chce do niej dotrzeć.

- Jebane czary mary… - wymamrotał do siebie.

- Co mówisz, Dean?

- Nic, nic, nic. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką, gdy wszedł do pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku, po czym położył się na plecach.

- Dean? – Usłyszał pytanie, jakieś takie odległe. Sufit nad nim wyglądał jak zajebista karuzela.

- Taak?

- Jesteś pewien, że zgubiłeś klucze?

- Chyba… nie wiem – stwierdził, podczas, gdy sufit zmienił się w istną czarną dziurę, która zaraz go wessie…

- Dean, a twoja kurtka? Jest luty, wyszedłeś bez kurtki?

- Nie wiem… - wymamrotał, wzdychając ciężko. Czarna dziura na suficie była coraz bliżej i coraz bardziej groźna.

- Dean, a….

- Cas…

- Tak? Dean, coś ci jest?

- Cas… Miska…

- Miska? Jaka miska? Dean, ja nie mam żadnej miski, nie wiem o co… Och…

Dean przestał się przejmować tym, co Castiel miał do powiedzenia, gdyż jego własny żołądek wywijał się na drugą stronę tak gwałtownie, iż myślał, że jeszcze moment, a dołączy do niego jeszcze jego mózg.

- Ja pierdole kurwa mać… - wysapał, czując dzikie harce swoich wnętrzności.

- Dean, do tego chyba będzie lepsza łazienka. Dean? Wstaniesz?

Dean podniósł nieprzytomny wzrok na kolegę. On nie wstanie? Jasne, że nie wstanie! Jego, kurwa, żołądek zapragnął sobie zrobić wiwisekcję na żywca i przecież każdy kretyn by po tym wstał, psia mać…

- Łazienka… – Kiwnął jednak głową, czując, że to nie był tylko jednorazowy wyskok, a zapowiada się na dłuższy romans.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jak mówią mi statystki ff net powinnam się cieszyć z tak dużego zainteresowania, także cieszę się bardzo. :D Zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie kilku słów, a komentującym dziękuję i cieszę się, że te pierdoły Wam się podobają. :D_

_Tę część dedykuję wszystkim czytającym!_

* * *

_._

Gdy Dean otworzył oczy, poczuł, jakby był na najdzikszej karuzeli, na jakiej kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się być. Jakby ktoś go wsadził na gigantycznego bączka obracającego się co najmniej z prędkością światła. Tak to przynamniej wglądało z perspektywy Deana, skupionego w całości na przyprawiającym o mdłości bujaniu. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdy bujanie nieco się uspokoiło, Dean poczuł, że leży na czymś cholernie twardym, a jego ciało jest tak zdrętwiałe, że z trudem może się obrócić. Położywszy się na plecach, zmrużył oczy i natychmiast zakrył je ramieniem, gdy poraziła go jasność palącej się lampy u sufitu. Dopiero po chwili doszło do niego, że znajduje się w łazience. Ba, że śpi w łazience! Zerknął jednym okiem z pomiędzy ramienia i dostrzegł kawałek od niego jasiek z jego pokoju. A jeszcze kawałeczek dalej, tuż obok szafki pod zlewem, stała wysoka szklanka pełna wody. Dean nie zdziwił się faktem, co w łazience robi szklanka z wodą, bo właśnie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jego gardło jest wysuszone, bolące, a do tego w ustach miał zdecydowanie niesympatyczny smak. Co bardzo, ale to bardzo podejrzanie współgrało z tym, iż śpi w łazience zamiast w swoim wygodnym łóżku pod kołdrą. Dean odrzucił jednak, przynajmniej na razie, nagą prawdę wyzierającą z faktów i dźwignął się do siadu. Ból, który zbombardował jego skronie, wyrwał z jego ust głuchy jęk.

O cholera jasna. Nie było dobrze.

Sięgnął po szklankę i wypił wodę tak łapczywie, jakby nie pił od wieków, kompletnie ignorując palący ból gardła. O słodkości, czy może istnieć coś lepszego, niż porcja chłodnej wody na Saharę w ustach?

Oparł się o ścianę, masując palcami pulsujące skronie, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak udało mu się dostać do domu i nie zabić. Miał co prawda pewne... hm, prześwity, ale chyba wolał je ignorować. Chociaż sądząc po jego obecności w łazience, poduszce i szklance wody, nie obeszło się bez interwencji Castiela.

Dean westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo zignorowanie wszystkiego będzie nieuprzejme w stosunku do współlokatora, który bądź co bądź, jak wskazywały fakty, najwyraźniej się nim zajął. Dean miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego hołd złożony naturze tuż przy jego własnym łóżku jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem jego skacowanej wyobraźni.

Wstał z zamiarem opłukania twarzy i jak najszybszego umycia zębów.

- O cholera…jasna…

Dean podskoczył jak rażony prądem, ale widok, który zobaczył w lustrze przez chwilę został wyparty przez coś zupełnie innego. Jego… Jego głos! Brzmiał, jakby znowu był w szkole i przechodził mutację! O kurwa. Dean odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz, jednak jego struny nadal generowały z siebie skrzeki iście zaczerpnięte od zepsutej spłuczki. Umilkł i postanowił na chwilę zignorować swój głos i przyjrzał się twarzy. Tuż pod prawym okiem widniało niewielkie otarcie, które jednak dookoła otoczone był sino-fioletowym siniakiem. To zdaje się jeszcze pamiętał. Ktoś się bił, pomagał rozdzielać kretynów i ktoś mu zasadził piękne limo. Pamiętał, że oddał z nawiązką i to go nieco pocieszyło. Ale fioletowo-zielony siniak na środku czoła? Tego za cholerę nie pamiętał. Wyglądał jak jebany kucyk pony, jednorożec zasrany.

Umył błyskawicznie zęby i zabierając poduszkę i szklankę, opuścił swój padół niedoli. Mieszkanie było pogrążone było w ciszy, co sugerowało, że Castiel najwyraźniej jeszcze spał. A o tym fakcie przekonał się, dostrzegając rozczochraną czuprynę wystającą zza oparcia kanapy. Cas najwyraźniej również zrezygnował z łóżka na rzecz tej oto kanapy w salonie i książki, jako poduszki. Zajebiście. Dean czuł podskórnie, że rozmowa, która niechybnie będzie musiała mieć miejsce do tych sympatycznych należeć nie będzie.

Skierował się czym prędzej do kuchni, czując, że jedzenie jest w tym momencie priorytetem, chociaż jego żołądek na każdą rzecz, o której Dean pomyślał, reagował gwałtownym, spazmatycznym skurczem, który chyba miał oznaczać: „Dean, stary, cokolwiek wszamasz, ja i tak wyrzygam". Nie ma to jak pełna synchronizacja. W takich chwilach jak te, Dean bardzo żałował, że nie mieszka już z mamą, która zawsze wiedziała, co zrobić po takiej nocy jak ostatnia. Ach, brakowało mu tego jak nigdy. Dean jednak był już dorosłym mężczyzną, który nie potrzebował na każdym kroku opieki kochanej mamy, prawda? No właśnie, sam sobie potrafi ugotować bulion, którego jego żołądek nie odda z powrotem na talerz. Taką miał w każdym razie nadzieję.

Gdy po jakimś czasie zupa (a Dean miał bardzo wielką nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego zupa) bulgotała na całego, w kuchni pojawił się Castiel.

- Dzień dobry.

Dean kiwnął tylko głową na zaspane powitanie kolegi, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę. Zrobi kanapki. I kawę. Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł.

- Dean?

- Mhym? – mruknął pytająco, krojąc pomidora.

- Jesteś… jesteś w stanie używalności? – spytał z tym swoim castielowym spokojem.

Dean pokiwał potwierdzająco, a Castielowi najwyraźniej to wystarczyło, bo mruknął tylko pod nosem: „To dobrze".

I tyle, cholera jasna.

Postawił talerz z kanapkami na stole i usiadł na krześle. Castiel spojrzał na kanapki, bardzo obficie obdarowane ich ulubionym majonezem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Deana. A po chwili po prostu sięgnął bez słowa po kanapkę i zaczął jeść. No co za facet. Zirytowany Dean miał ochotę uderzyć głową w stół.

- Cas… - zaczął ochrypłym głosem.

- Co ci się stało? – Castiel zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego z uwagą.

- Gardło – mruknął niewyraźnie i odchrząknął.

- Och, rozumiem. – Cas pokiwał głową sięgając po następną kanapkę.

- Cas… - podjął Dean po chwili ciszy, jednak znowu niedane mu było skończyć.

- Dean, zapomniałem ci wczoraj powiedzieć, ale przyszedł rachunek za wodę – odezwał się, ocierając usta z majonezu. – Jestem zdania, że stanowczo musimy ograniczyć używanie wody, bo…

- CAS! – Dean, zirytowany do granic możliwości, poniósł głos i zaraz tego pożałował, bo jego gardło bardzo boleśnie zaprotestowało.

- Tak? – spytał, patrząc na Deana z uprzejmą uwagą.

Dean odchrząknął, zastanawiając się jak powiedzieć to, co chciał powiedzieć i nie wyjść przy tym na kompletnego ciecia.

- Bo widzisz, jeżeli chodzi o wczoraj… To znaczy dzisiaj…

- Och. Tak. Przepraszam cię za to, Dean – powiedział z powagą Castiel, a Dean zamrugał skonfundowany.

- Przepraszasz?

- Tak. – Cas odłożył kanapkę i popatrzył na niego przepraszająco. – To nie powinno się stać.

- Nie powinno… O czym ty gadasz?

- Twoje czoło.

- Moje… Cholera! Ty mi to zrobiłeś?

- Po części – mruknął Cas. – Ale w zasadzie to moja wina. Wyślizgnąłeś mi się z rąk…

- Słucham?

- I uderzyłeś się.

- Uderzyłem?

- Tak. O wannę.

- O… Żartujesz sobie, tak?

- Nie, przykro mi, Dean. Przepraszam.

Castiel patrzył na niego z taką powagą, że Dean zaniemówił.

- Czyli to przez ciebie wyglądam, jak pieprzony kucyk pony srający tęczą? – upewnił się.

- Co to jest… - zaczął z pytającym wyrazem twarzy Castiel, lecz Dean przerwał mu.

- Nie ważne. – Machnął ręką. – Myślałem, że… Mniejsza z tym. Narobiłem zajebistego burdelu, więc tego, Cas, ja…

- Nie przypominam sobie żadnego burdelu, Dean. – Castiel zmarszczył brwi. – W każdym razie do domu wróciłeś bez niego.

- Cas… - Dean westchnął, zamykając oczy.

- O, ale Dean, zgubiłeś klucze. Tak przynajmniej twierdziłeś. Powinniśmy wymienić zamki.

- Jasne, zajmę się tym. Cas, nie powinienem był wracać w takim stanie do domu, stary…

Castiel spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

- To też twój dom, Dean.

- Tak, wiem. Tylko chodzi o to, że ty… Obudziłem cię, wiesz…

- Ach – mruknął ze zrozumieniem. – Nic się nie stało. I tak nie spałem.

- Nie ważne. Nie jesteś moją opiekunką i…

- Och… Nie wiedziałem, że nie chcesz pomocy. Przepraszam.

Dean zamrugał skonfundowany.

- Nie, nie, Cas to zupełnie nie o to chodzi! – Westchnął ciężko. – Cieszę się, że mi pomogłeś…

- Ja też się cieszę, że mogłem ci pomóc, Dean – powiedział spokojnie Castiel.

Dean przez chwilę gapił się na kolegę, który chyba skończył rozmowę, bo sięgnął po kanapkę.

- Taaa… - zamruczał i odchrząknął. – Dzięki, wiesz…

Castiel pokiwał głową, przeżuwając kanapkę.

- Zrobię kawę – stwierdził Castiel i wystał o stołu, a Dean zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się przeprowadzić zwyczajną, normlaną rozmowę z Castielem. Szczerze wątpił.

- Ale wiesz, powiem ci, że gdy jesteś w stanie nietrzeźwości – zaczął Castiel – masz doprawdy interesującą wyobraźnie i słowotwórstwo. Ciekawe, czy wszyscy ludzie reagują w ten sam sposób, chyba powinienem to sprawdzić.

- Słucham? Co mam?

Castiel obrócił się w kierunku kolegi z czajnikiem w dłoni.

- Dean, twoje wojownicze schody ninja były naprawdę…. naprawdę… interesujące. – Pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

- Moje co?!

.

* * *

.

- Czekaj, czekaj, jeszcze raz! – Dean zamachał rękami. - Twierdzisz, że wróciłem bez kurtki, kluczy i…samochodu?

- Nie – zaprzeczył spokojnie Castiel.

- Nie? – Dean uniósł brwi

- Nie. Ja tak nie twierdzę.

- Cas…

- Słucham?

- Nie denerwuj mnie.

- Dean. – Castiel westchnął, przymykając na moment powieki. – To ty tak twierdziłeś. Nie każ mi brać odpowiedzialności za twoje słowa. Ja tylko powtarzam to, co sam mówiłeś.

Dean zacisnął usta, a Cas ponownie westchnął.

- Powiedziałeś, że chyba zgubiłeś klucze – zaczął cierpliwie Cas. – I że twoja kurtka jest, cytuję, „gdzieś tam", gdziekolwiek to jest, mnie nie pytaj. Twierdziłeś też, że przyszedłeś na własnych nogach.

Dean kiwnął głową. To brzmiało rozsądnie.

- To brzmiało całkiem rozsądnie – zauważył dość beztrosko Cas. – Jednak twierdziłeś też, że zaatakowały cię schody i że czarna dziura chce zjeść twój mózg, dlatego sądzę, że nie możemy niczego brać za pewnik, Dean.

Dean przez chwilę bardzo poważnie rozważał utopienie się w resztce zupy pozostałej na talerzu. Zamiast tego jednak posłał koledze wyjątkowo chmurne spojrzenie, na które Castiel uniósł brwi z wyrazem niewinności absolutnej na twarzy.

- Dobra, mniejsza z tym – burknął, wstając od stołu. – Idę odzyskać moją dziecinkę.

- W taką pogodę?

Pełne zainteresowania pytanie Casa sprawiło, że Dean spojrzał na okno. A tam, tuż za szybą, wszystko było absolutnie szare. Ponad to z nieba padała ohydna pacieja deszczu ze śniegiem. Cudownie.

- Szlag, nie mam drugiej kurtki – zamruczał pod nosem, przyciskając palce do oczu i czując, jak potężny ból coraz mocniej pulsuje mu w tyle głowy. Jak wiele jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść zanim jego czaszka po prostu eksploduje?

- Mogę ci pożyczyć moją – zaoferował uroczyście Castiel.

Płaszczyk Casa? Nigdy. Dean wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać reakcji świata na niego w nieśmiertelnym płaszczu Castiela. Po prostu nigdy przenigdy.

- Dzięki, poradzę sobie – westchnął ciężko, ruszając do swojego pokoju.

- Dean?

- Co znowu?

- Chciałem… Jesteś zdenerwowany?

- Nie!

- Jesteś pewien?

- Cas, streszczaj się!

- Przepraszam. Zastanawiam się po prostu jak chcesz przytransportować tu samochód, skoro podobno nie masz kluczy.

Kurwa jego mać…

.

* * *

.

Dean czasami miał bardzo nieprzyjemne ważenie, że ten ktoś, odpowiedzialny za ludzki los z niewyjaśnionych powodów go nie lubi. Skurwysyn po prostu uwziął się na niego i musiał się wyjątkowo dobrze bawić patrząc na jego frustrację.

Dean, oparty o słupek przystanka, z kamienną twarzą patrzył na padające z nieba gówno. Po pierwsze lało i było zimno, a on miał do dyspozycji tylko bluzę. Po drugie, musiał czekać na autobus, który zawiezie go pod akademik. Dean nie pamiętał czasów, kiedy musiał stać i marznąć w oczekiwaniu na autobus. A po trzecie, nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że wrócił do domu bez swojego kochanego samochodu. I jak wszystko wskazywało, zgubił do niego klucze. Miał wielkie szczęście, że posiadał zapasowe, które z wielkim trudem odnalazł wśród swoich rzeczy, a do tego łudził się niezmiennie, że klucze odnajdą się wraz z odnalezieniem kurtki. Ech, no mówił, że czuwa nad nim wyjątkowy skurwysyn

Dean zgarbił się nieco, dostrzegając nadjeżdżający autobus. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, która dzisiejszego dnia psuła mu nastrój. Przenikające go od czasu do czasu dreszcze i niesłabnący ból gardła wyraźnie sugerowały, że pieszy powrót do domu do najgenialniejszych pomysłów nie należał. Jednakże Dean z gracją ignorował wszystkie symptomy. Nie będzie się przecież nad sobą rozczulał, co on baba jakaś jest?

Wysiadł niedaleko akademika i swoje pierwsze kroki skierował właśnie tam, zamierzając za wszelką cenę odzyskać swoje dobra. W środku budynku wszystko wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, niż on się czuł. Serio, Dean dawno nie widział takiego… pobojowiska. I chyba dobrze, że nie pamiętał wszystkiego. A już zwłaszcza rysunku wielkiego, czerwonego penisa na drzwiach windy i mocno nadpalonego fotela w korytarzu. A biednego rododendrona ktoś powinien w końcu pochować, bo aż żal patrzeć na jego uschłe listki i szkoda, by biedak dogorywał jako publiczna toaleta. No, ale cóż, studenci.

- Hej, Winchester, co tu robisz tak wcześnie? Powtórka ci się marzy?

Słysząc rozbawiony głos, Dean obrócił się i poparzył na zmierzającego w jego kierunku chłopaka, ubranego w barwną hawajską koszulę.

- Cześć, Gabe – mruknął na powitanie. Gabe był ostatnią osobą, którą Dean chciał spotkać. Ten facet miał zbyt wielki dar przekonywania, zwłaszcza do złych rzeczy. A Dean naprawdę chwilowo nie tęsknił za powtórkami.

- Co ci się stało, stary? Brzmisz jak…

- Stara spłuczka, wiem. – Wywrócił niecierpliwie oczami.

- Gorzej, chłopie, gorzej. – Poklepał go po plecach. – Jak zmutowany Vader na kacu – zaśmiał się ubawiony.

Gabe był wyjątkowym osobistością. Typowa dusza towarzystwa, wokół której wszystko się kręci. Gdy Dean dowiedział się, że chłopak studiuje, jako fizyk doświadczalny, był w głębokim szoku, zważywszy na to, że sam mieszkał z Castielem i wiedział co nieco o ludziach z tego typu zainteresowaniami i generalnie wszyscy geniusze uchodzili po prostu za oderwanych od rzeczywistości sztywniaków. Gabriel był zaprzeczeniem wszystkich tych teorii. Geniusz fizyki po prostu nie potrafił się obejść bez ludzi i trzeba mu to przyznać, że każda impreza, w której organizacji bierze udział, po prostu wstrząsa posadami uczelni.

- Może piszesz się na małego klina? – Zamachał przed oczami Deana dwiema butelkami piwa, które dopiero teraz Dean zauważył.

- Innym razem, stary. Przyszedłem po swoje rzeczy.

- Aaaaa, wszystkie znaleziony zguby, których jeszcze nikt nie ukradł leżą w kuchni. Szukaj gościu, a masz w czym – zachichotał, upijając łyk piwa. – Wpadnij wieczorem, chłopaki z biologii chcą się pobawić w Indian i w końcu spalić ten szpetny fotel – zarechotał oddalając się tylko w sobie znanym kierunku.

- Indianie, jasne – zamruczał Dean pod nosem. I to mają być poważni studenci nauk ścisłych.

.

* * *

.

Dean przeżył w swoim życiu dość sporo chwil grozy. Pierwsze nocowanie pod namiotem jako dzieciak, gdy wokół wszyscy opowiadali historie o duchach, a starszy brat kolegi wraz ze swoimi kumplami postanowili nastraszyć bandę ośmiolatków w środku nocy. Pierwsze poinformowanie rodziców, że dyrektor wzywa ich na dywanik, bo ich pierworodny pozbawił jedynek starszego od siebie ucznia podczas bójki. Oświecenie rodziców, że być może ich kochany syn będzie musiał powtarzać klasę, stłuczka kochanym samochodem ojca, złamanie małemu Sammy'emu ręki, czy zasugerowanie rodzicom, iż całkiem możliwe jest, że niedługo zostaną dziadkami. Tak, Dean miał za sobą już kilka chwil grozy, jednak w tym momencie nie liczyły się one absolutnie. Były one niczym, dokładnie niczym w porównaniu z… TYM!

Stojąc na parkingu koło akademika, Dean poruszał bezgłośnie ustami patrząc na swój ukochany samochód. Na swoją małą dziecinkę. Ja pierdole, przecież on… on zamorduje kurwa!

- Kochana, co oni ci zrobili… - spytał, podchodząc na miękkich nogach do swojego auta. Auta, które kiedyś lśniąco czarne, teraz przyozdobione zostało jakimiś… jakimiś barbarzyńskimi graffiti! Całe! Absolutnie całe pomalowane jakimiś cholernymi sprejami! Bo było… to było jak zbrukanie! Zbezczeszczenie! To było… Dean czuł, jak rządza mordu zaczyna rozsadzać mu żyły. No przecież on ich zabije. Zamorduje, kurwa jego zasrana mać! Zabije, zaszlachtuje pierdolonych gnoi! Usmaży i spuści w kiblu, ja pierdole kurwa mać!

Dysząc z bezsilnej złości, dotknął drążącą dłonią pomazanej sprayem maski.

- Moje biedactwo… Moja kochana, co te głupie ciule odważyli się ci zrobić. – Pogłaskał przepraszająco samochód. – Nie bój się nic, zawieziemy cię do warsztatu i odnowimy, będziesz znowu piękną dziecinką, na cacy. Moja kochana. Nie martw się, dopadnę tych skurwysynów i flaki im wypruje. Kurwa mać, zajebe ich. Zginą po prostu. A ty się nic nie martw, słodziutka, już jedziemy do warsztatu, do wieczora będziesz jak nowa.

.

* * *

.

Dean z bardzo chmurną miną gapił się na leżącą tuż przed nim kanapkę. Czuł paskudnie ssący głód, a z drugiej strony mdłości nie opuszczały go ani na moment i był przekonany, że zwróci absolutnie wszystko, co zje. A do tego jakiś dupek zbezcześcił jego dziecinkę. To było coś, co jeszcze bardziej pogarszało jego nastrój, a agresja podnosiła się do tak wysokiego poziomu, iż najchętniej zadźgałby tę cholerną kanapkę.

Ciche chrząknięcie sprawiło, że twardy, pełen złości wzrok przeniósł się na siedzącego naprzeciwko Castiela.

- Cóż… - Cas przybrał pocieszający wraz twarzy. – Ważne, że odzyskałeś chociaż klucze, Dean.

Castiel ponownie odchrząknął, gdy oczy Deana zmrużyły się wyjątkowo nienawistnie.

- Zrobię kawę – stwierdził po chwili Cas, kiwając głową i wstając od stołu.

Dean zawarczał wewnętrznie jak wyjątkowo wkurzony i poirytowany tygrys. Kawa. On tu przechodzi prawie żałobę, a ten mu z kawą wyjeżdża. Zero, totalnie zero empatii i ludzkich odruchów. Ale tak właściwie lepsza kawa niż nic, może przynajmniej jej nie wyrzyga.

- Dean, wiesz, tak sobie myślę – zaczął Castiel lekkim tonem pogawędki, szykując kawę, na co Dean zacisnął mocniej zęby – nie zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym, że twój stosunek do było, nie było, rzeczy martwych jest… jakby to ująć, zbyt zażyły? Dean?

- O co ci chodzi? – wyburczał.

Castiel odwrócił się w stronę kolegi z pojemnikiem na kawę w dłoni i z bardzo zafrapowaną miną.

- Nie uważasz, że to niezdrowe mieć taki zażyły stosunek z samochodem? – spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem. Dean cholernie nie cierpiał, gdy Cas przełączał się na tryb badacza, a już zwłaszcza jego osoby. A w dodatku on wyraźnie obrażał jego związek z dziecinką…

- Cas, nie mów tak o niej – wywarczał.

- Dean, to przecież tylko samochód…

- Cas. Nie obrażaj. Bo będę musiał cię uderzyć.

- Och… Rozumiem.

- To dobrze.

- Dean?

- Tak?

- A nie zastanawiałeś się, że twoje przywiązanie do samochodu bierze się z naturalnej potrzeby zbudowania z kimś związku?

- Cas. Bo naprawdę cię uderzę.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu bardzo zastanawia mnie ten fakt. Być może twoje przesadne przywiązanie do Impali to efekt braku umiejętności nawiązywania zdrowych i poprawnych relacji z kobietami i podświadomy strach przed odpowiedzialnością?

- Cas, zaczynasz mnie wkurwiać. Nie mam żadnych problemów z nawiązywaniem zdrowych relacji z kobietami, do licha.

- Ale przecież nie byłeś jeszcze w żadnym poważnym związku.

- A niby kto tak, kurwa mać, powiedział?

- Ty.

- Ja? Niby kiedy, do cholery?

- Przecież zawsze powtarzasz, że to są tylko przelotne znajomości. – Cas zmarszczył brwi z wyraźnym zdezorientowaniem. – A to świadczy, że nie chcesz bądź nie potrafisz zbudować poważnego związku, mimo że twoja podświadomość chce czegoś innego. A przez to dochodzimy do tego, co już mówiłem, że przerzucasz swoje uczucia na samochód. Dean, to chyba bardzo niezdrowe.

- Nie jestem pieprzonym zboczeńcem – wycedził Dean – i nie potrzebuje żadnego, chrzanionego związku. Koniec pieśni.

- No dobrze – zgodził się Cas, lecz podjął po chwili – Ale sam przyznasz, że uosabianie pojazdu mechanicznego i traktowanie go jak partnera, jest trochę niepokojące, prawda? Dean, ja chyba zaczynam się poważanie niepokoić. Może powinieneś pomówić o tym z jakimś specjalistą, jak myślisz?

Kurwa jego mać.

Dean z wewnętrznym jękiem uderzył czołem w stół. Czego zaraz pożałował, gdyż siniak na środku czoła nadal bolał, a po czaszce od wielu godzin obijał się paskudny ból głowy.

- Dean? Dobrze się czujesz?

- Zajebiście, kurwa!


End file.
